You What?
by Bloody Mononoke
Summary: This is totally random. it just popped in my head. renesmee and jacob! what if renesmee kiss jake in...? hahahahahahha ONE SHOT!


**Hey guys! this is totally random so i will understand if some of you guys think its stupid lol. it is kinda though...jajajaj review if you want!**

Jacob's POV

"Jake…I love you."

Gosh, I still find hearing this from this beautiful creature difficult to believe.

I do not deserve such a beautiful Angel.

"I love you, too Nessie. More than you will ever believe."

This moment is just so perfect. All I've ever wanted in this whole world.

My precious Nessie. Oh, you don't know how much effect you have on my heart just by your touch.

Before I could blink, her lips were on mine. It is the most beautiful treasure of my life. Her soft lips, her wonderful hair, her strikingly beautiful skin, everything, everything about her is the beautiful treasures in this whole universe.

Our kiss was passionate, full of love, sincerity, and lust.

But the kiss didn't last long as I wished it would by Nessie's abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She seemed to be embarrassed, suddenly.

"Ness, don't be embarrassed, tell me what's wrong? Please"

She blushed in all beautiful color of red.

"Jake…I-I want to try something. But I don't know if I should. If it's okay."

Hmm? I wonder what she want's to try…Oh god, no! well, she is mentally over 20 years old with 17 year old body…but Edward will definitely kill me. Oh god, Bella. I shivered by the thought.

"Ness, whatever you are thinking, we cant do it. definitely not _that_."

She suddenly raised an eyebrow and stared at me with curious eyes.

"_What_ do you think I want to try?"

"Well, it's just, it's too early for you and your parents are definitely going to kill me."

"Jacob Black, are you thinking that I would want to try to have…er…sex with you?"

I'm so confused right now.

"Um…yeah?"

Then, she suddenly burst out laughing. Okay, now I'm really confused. What is she talking about then?

"Oh…wow…Jake…Jacob Black…Oh my word!" she said between laughs.

I was getting really irritated by now.

"Nessie, what are you talking about then? Why are you laughing?"

"Geez, Jake, calm down!" then she laughed again. But not as much as before.

" I wasn't thinking about that, you perv! I was thinking about trying to…"

"Oh, just spit it out, Ness"

"Okay, fine, fine. I wanted to try if I can be able to kiss you while…you are…in your wolf form…I just want to see what happens, you know?"

WOW. I didn't expect that one coming.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Well?" she said, a bit impatient.

"Um…I don't know Ness…I've never heard of that one before, though. But I don't think it will be dangerous…but I don't know." Seriously, I didn't know. But I was actually curious too. But then isn't it a bit disturbing?

"Ness, don't you think it's a bit…horrifying?"

she furrowed her eyebrows and stared at me.

"I don't think so…? I mean you are Jacob. I don't mind it at all. Of course we are not going to deeply kiss each other, that would be really horrifying."

I laughed a little. Well, as well give it a try?

"So…are you sure you want to try this?" it is pretty interesting to know.

"YES!" she was aquealing and jumping up and down. I honestly don't know what has gotten into her. Oh well, at least she's happy. It doesn't seem like a dangerous thing to try.

Renesmee's POV

I've always wondered what would happen if I kiss Jake in his wolf form. I've always wanted to try it. I can't believe I get to actually experiment it! Is it mean to experiment on your boyfriend? More of a soul mate? Oh well! Let's get this started!! He looks interested too!

Jacob came back with his wolf form out of the forest. He tilted his head to the side as if he was making sure I was certain on trying this.

"Yes!" almost too confident. He walked towards me with his massive wolf form.

I leaned in closer to his face and first, gave a little peck on the lips.

His wolf eyes widened a little bit, but I think he kind of enjoyed it! Oh, this is actually fun!

Now, I was just kissing him. Not too passionately, though. Cause that's just a bit…disturbing don't ya think?

After that, he went back to the forest and came back with his human form.

"Well…?" I asked him cautiously. He seemed a bit…confused, yet happy?

"Well…it wasn't that bad, but it certainly was a bit weird…"

Now, I was rolling on floor laughing! Literally! God, I love this man.

"H-how about you?" I blinked my eyes a little bit.

"Um…it wasn't actually bad for me either…well, it was worth a try!" I had a big grin on my face. I was definitely entertained by this.

He hugged me tightly and kissed me softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jake"

Bella's POV

Okay, seriously, I'm starting to wonder why Alice is laughing hysterically. It's a bit annoying.

"Okay, Alice! Stop with the laughing! Just spit it out! What.did.you.see?"

"I'm sure when Jacob and Renesmee comes back, you will know!" and she giggled.

God, this little pixie is irritating for someone who's this small.

"Jasper, can you calm your wife down a little bit?"

"No! Jasper! Can you please let me have this little fun?" she had her little puppy eyes now.

Damn. That little evil pixie. Well, I guess I will have to wait. Even Edward doesn't know because she's been blocking it.

Suddenly the door opens and Jake and Renesmee enter the house. Finally!

"Renesemee. Jake. Alice has been laughing her guts out this past few minutes. What.exactly.did.you.guys.do?"

"Urm…we didn't really do anything actually." She hesitated for a moment.

"Jake?"

"Ur…seriously, Bells, we didn't really do anything…"

"Oh, cut the crap you two! One more time, what.did.you.guys.do?"

The suddenly, realization hit me. _Oh, God no. I'm going to kill Jacob Black!_

I was practically growling now.

"you.did.not.do.what.i.think.you.did.did.you?"

"Oh, God, NO, Bells! I think I know what you think I did, I did not do that, I swear!"

"Okay, then what?" I was totally irritated now.

Then Renesmee answered, rolling her eyes.

"God, mom, fine, geez. We didn't really do anything. All we did that was a bit unusual was probably kissing Jake when he was…still…a wolf from…"

HUH!?

"YOU WHAT!?" rest of the family said in unison except for Alice. She was laughing like a mentally handicapped people.

Alice's POV

OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE MOST ENTERTAINING THING EVER! LAUGHING MY FREAKING ASS OFFFFFFFF!

**so...yeah...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**i dont know...maybe i shouldve done like**

**unexpected thing to happen? like he automatically**

**goes back to human form? i dont know lol but yea..**

**I truly suck, dont I? bleh, whatever.**

so...if you want

to

review.


End file.
